Galway Girl
by Claireabellalou
Summary: Ron walks in on his girlfriend of five years sleeping with another man and leaves his life behind to take an impromptu trip to Romania deciding to wrangle dragons for a few months. Eight weeks into the trip the Ministry call him home with a marriage law. Knowing there's no way around the ministry's new law he goes out for one last night where he meets the witch of his every dream.


**This One Shot was written for my dear friends birthday. Ronsy is her OTP (and mine alonside Thuna) Robyn (** _ **CharmedWitchOfRavenclaw**_ **) has been an amazing witch since the moment we met, we connected over our mutual love of SW and HP, our similar stories with difficulties surrounding our babies and she was there for me when I needed some space from media platforms. Because of all this I dedicate this story to my dear Padme, I love you. Celebrate you shall for Birthday it is.**

 **Okay so this turned into an epically long OS but she deserves every word! Enjoy and review!**

 **Story is based off of the song Galway Girl.**

 **P.S. Please please please go and read Robyn's OS - it is the best laugh to will have all week - An Eye For And Eye with Moody and Umbitch as the pairing!**

It was six years post Hogwarts and Ronald Weasley had spent the past few months in Romania helping his brother Charlie to wrangle dragons by day and drinking their way through bottle after bottle of firewhiskey by night. There wasn't much else to do on a dragon reserve and certainly the pickings were slim but it didn't really matter much to Ron anyway since he was still getting over his most recent break.

He and Hermione had had that one passionate kiss during the battle of Hogwarts where Harry had finally defeated the Dark Lord and the wizarding world became free of the tormenter at last but that was where the euphoria had ended for them. They quickly came to realise that their kiss in the heat of the moment had been nothing more than two friends terrified of dying and wanting one last moment. They found that together, but it wasn't to be. They split up after less than a month together though it was the most awkward month of either of their lives and soon, Ron was back to dating Lavender Brown because she wanted him back and he felt bad saying no plus, she was good for a laugh so they decided to make a go of it.

They moved in with each other after a year together and graduating Hogwarts side by side, she worked at Witch Weekly and he was an Auror for the DMLE alongside Harry. He moved up the ranks fast, hero status helping the fact though he was loathe to admit as much and was on a hefty salary five years in and that, coupled with the royalties he received from his Order of Merlin; First Class, and he was actually pretty well off. A fact Lavender liked to rub in people's faces more often than not he had noticed.

He'd been drafted into working a night shift one night and had sent an owl to Lavender at work to let her know he wouldn't be home until morning as he sat at his desk and rifled through his paperwork putting the finishing touches to his latest case when his boss walked in and let him go home early with the promise of the full wage. Ron had readily accepted, he'd worked a double already and just wanted to get into bed and feel a warm body against his, he wanted to eat a proper meal and not go to bed on half a stale sandwich for once. He took the floo home and, upon entering the come and go room noticed a few of the lights were still on in the flat which was odd because Lavender was a stickler for turning them off when she wasn't using them. He walked through the flat as he heard strange noises and pulled his wand from its holster ready to attack or defend depending on what he found. Auror work was hard and sometimes it followed him home, he thought as he slowly crept through the rooms though he couldn't remember a recent case that would warrant this kind of behaviour. When he approached the hallway he recognised Lavender's voice, it was breathless and quick and sounded much like when she did those muggle yoga video's Hermione had gotten her into a few years back. He dropped his wand hand down as he pushed the bedroom door open expecting to see his girlfriend of six years in her workout clothes and bent into odd shapes in front of the TV but the reality of what he did find was much more disturbing. Lavender was bent into odd shapes of course and though this wasn't the time Ron remembered how Harry had once snickered about how much more flexible Lavender would be due to yoga and the benefits he would receive for her hard work, Ron hadn't said as much to his best friend but he was hardly on the receiving end of any kind benefits these day. Now he knew why, there she was bent over the bed with her legs in the air completely naked save for a cowboy hat as none other than Cormac bloody McLaggen was pounding away into her without a care in the world and as though Ron hadn't just opened the door.

Ron rose his wand arm and shouted "you" at his former housemate before they both stopped, mid thrust and stared up at the ginger haired man wielding a wand.

Things certainly hadn't gone down great after that, Lavender had called the Aurors and Harry turned up while Ron held the naked pair at wand point. Not knowing what to do in this particular domestic case Harry had to talk his best friend down from doing something he might, but probably wouldn't, regret and eventually Lavender scampered away with Cormac without a single word to Ron because apparently the last six years spent treating her like a princess meant he was now a doormat who didn't deserve even an 'I'm sorry.'

So he booked all the leave he could and took the next international port-key out to Romania to visit Charlie because he couldn't stand to be at home, all while he let Harry sell his flat for him and deal with everything back home. He never wanted to step foot in that place again.

It wasn't like their relationship was perfect, far from it. She was an emotionally manipulative witch who had used everything in her arsenal to her advantage when it came to Ron and, actually, he had wanted to leave her for a long time now he had just always fallen at the first hurdle when it came to saying the words. He didn't love her that he was certain of, surer than even the Canons losing their next game even and he was man enough to admit it but, six years down the line he felt like all he had done was wasted time and energy on a witch who he hadn't loved and who had been stepping out on him with international quidditch stars while he was putting in all the hours Merlin sent to keep her in the lifestyle she had become accustomed to.

And yet now here he was staring at a piece of Ministry stamped parchment with the words 'marriage law' 'perfect match' and 'birth rate' amongst the many other things and he tried to read through it and comprehend just what had happened in the time since he had left but he couldn't fathom how this is what it had come down to for him five years out of Hogwarts with no place to call home and no warm body to lay next to and now, now he was being drafted into a bloody marriage law and the only sole thought he had in that moment was "It better not be Lavender-fucking-Brown" before he drank an entire bottle of firewhiskey to himself.

oOoOoOo

When the war was over Hogwarts had been left in ruins, it had taken months of hard work from the wizarding community to get the building back to what it was ready for September. The Ministry had ordered it to be an exact replica of what they had already had, the term 'if it isn't broke' on their lips anytime someone suggested change. With volunteers coming from all over the world they managed their task with barely a week to spare, Hogwarts was ready for its students to return and return they would. Every child who had attended the year before and even those who had had to skip it through no fault of their own were drafted back to redo the school year without a looming war. The Ministry decided everyone needed to complete their N.E.W.T.s before moving on and so when school restarted all of the old faces returned, the good and the bad.

Pansy Parkinson lumped herself in with the bad. She wasn't a Death Eater, she hadn't taken the mark or even been close to but she had done something so unforgivable in a moment of pure panic that she knew she would never live down. She had tried to hand over Harry Potter. The Chosen One, the Saint, the Boy Who Lived. She had offered him up for dead as if it was the most natural thing in the world when no one else had and why? Because she was scared, terrified even of what was about to happen. So she opened her mouth and once again verbal diarrhoea came spilling out before she could stop it. She would never live it down. She'd tried to have a hero killed. She was the enemy now.

It's not like she's hadn't already been the enemy before that of course, her family ties to Voldemort, house colours and even her friendships had decided what side of the war she was on long before it even officially started.

Going back to Hogwarts was daunting, she wasn't ready to show her face again but she had no choice. She was Slytherin though and Slytherin's knew how to hold their masks firmly in place. She could act like she didn't care everyone hated her. She could act like the bitch she was supposed to be.

It probably would have worked too had their new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, not been hell bent on house unity. When they started their school year it was with the golden trio sat at their table during the feast and, as the months went on tensions lowered and friendships formed. Soon Theo was dating Hermione, Daphne had snagged the Chosen One and Draco was infatuated with Loopy Luna while Blaise carried on pillaging his way through the pickings that were not quite as slim as they used to be thanks the their headmistress.

Pansy though kept to herself, she sequestered herself to her common room rather than the new shared ones, she ate on the fringe of their group, sat quietly in class and spent time in the library whenever she could. No one seemed to notice, they were all so busy with their own lives and new friendships to worry about why Pansy was being unusually quiet and the year passed quickly. She passed her N.E.W.T.s with flying colours and paid her way through Healer School the second graduation was over.

She didn't tell any of her friends of her plans outside of Hogwarts and knew they were assuming she was just going to live off of her family's fortune and actually, she might have if she hadn't had so much to make up for. Healing had always been easy for her, it was her calling, so to speak but the real reason she was pursuing this particular venture was to repay her war debts. She seeked forgiveness and hoped to redeem herself in the process. She figured if she saved enough people she might not be as doomed as she had thought she was the day after the war had ended.

It took just two years, two years of working her arse off day and night, two years of placement where she was always lumped with the worst shifts because of her family ties. Two years of proving she could be just as caring as any Hufflepuff, as smart as a Ravenclaw and, where she needed to be, as bold as a Gryffindor but she finally did it. She passed her A.I.D exams and began to work in St Mungo's almost immediately. She was placed where they needed her the most, the Longbottom Ward named for the war hero and after his parents. The ward was specifically for those who had been cursed into life or death situations, it was high priority and gruelling work but it kept her busy and she revelled in the euphoric feeling she got every time she was able to break through a curse and save someone.

That was how she had spent the past three years, she worked her way up the ranks, proving herself day in day out and became head healer for her ward two years in and, a year after that, unmarried and with barely any time to find someone to date lest even actually go on one and she was receiving a scroll of parchment with a mandated marriage law and on the one hand she was thankful that someone had taken the decision out of her hands because she really did want a family one day but on the other she was furious because she really didn't have time for this and wanted to find love on her own terms.

There was only one thing for it, she was going to have to pull on a pretty frock and get as drunk as she could possibly manage. If the Ministry were calling her in the next day she was at least having one last night of freedom.

oOoOoOo

Ron port-keyed back to England the next morning, he was still classed as a British citizen having only been gone for two months and still being an employee for the Ministry, he was required to be at his meeting the next morning to find out who his perfect match was and which witch he was supposed to tie himself to for the rest of forever but, with no place to live he was forced to chose between his parents' house or one of his siblings. He went for George in the end, he and Angelina had married the year before and, for a long time the sole remaining twin was lost to his depression but his wife had been his saviour and managed to pull him back to himself. She was pregnant now and George hadn't been happier in years, it was something Ron could never get enough of seeing and, since he was his closest sibling in age bar Ginny (who's house he was certainly not going to) he decided to take his big brother up on the offer of his couch all those weeks before.

The port-key took him to the Ministry and he floo'd right to the small house on the coast that his brother and wife shared, hoping the offer of their couch was still on the table.

The pair were overjoyed to see Ron, he looked well, his ginger hair darkened with the change in weather, his skin had slightly more colouring and his body was pretty well toned after eight weeks spent wrangling dragons. He was still lacking when it came to the smile department but it was obvious he was over what had happened with Lavender and just wanted to move on now. They ordered pizza take out while Ron told them tales and tales of his weeks away before showing them the Ministry letter he had received the day before.

They bitched and moaned about the Ministry, commiserating with Ron on the situation before evening fell and Angelina declared they were going out to get drunk or, rather, Ron and George were while she watched on with a hint of jealously as she stuck to bubble juice.

They apparated to Ron's favourite pub and his usual haunt, Finnigan's. An Irish bar in the small town of Galway that was run by none other than Seamus Finnigan himself.

Upon entering the establishment and seeing his favourite barman a tumbler with three fingers of whiskey was placed at an empty seat near the bar ready for him.

"Thanks mate" Ron said gruffly before knocking back the drink and slamming the glass down ready for a second.

"Take it the dragons in Romania didn't help?" Seamus said in his thick Irish accent as he refilled the glass and got George and Angelina their drinks.

"It was fine, just, it would have been a lot better had the Ministry not called me back, s'all"

"Aye, the Marriage Law. I'm sorry mate. Do you know your match yet?" He asked as he leaned over the bar.

"No, s'long as it's not Lavender I don't give a toss mate. I mean I do, I'd rather just go back to work and get on with it but that's never going to happen now the Wizengamot have put their fingers in the pie is it? Load of old hags, you know this is their way to get grandkids don't you? We're not popping them out fast enough." Ron moaned into his glass as he swirled the amber liquid around. "Sorry mate, listen to me going on about the fucking marriage law when it's going to split you and Dean up, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing to do." Seamus said with an unusual smile on his face that Ron couldn't understand. "Harry came by last week, he got wind of the law and told us himself. Gave us time to get things sorted. We had a small ceremony two days later, we would have owled you mate but we had to do it as fast as possible." Seamus said as Ron caught a glint of the gold band around his friends finger.

"You did it? You tossers finally did it?!"

"Well it was that or marry some poor witch and start popping out sprogs." Seamus answered with a grimace.

"What, don't want kids Finnigan?"

"Oh we want them fine enough just the thought of that. No, we'll adopt from the Malfoy Orphanage, already filled the forms out and everything."

"Congratulations mate, I'm happy for you both. Where is the lucky man anyway?"

Seamus smiled and pointed to the back of the pub where Dean was in his usual spot playing DJ for the masses. He liked to sing and was a mean guitarist too and witches, wizards and muggles alike came from all over the country to see him play.

Seamus moved over to serve his other punters after refilling Ron and Fred's glasses with promises to join them when one of his barmaids came in for her shift and the three found a table near the front of the stage and small dance floor where they sat and drank for a while enjoying the company of each other, the music, alcohol and the atmosphere.

Eventually the crowd grew and Angelina managed to get her husband dancing so Ron took himself to the bar leaving the lovestruck couple to their own devices while he got good and drunk.

He was on his seventh, or maybe it was his eighth, he'd lost count after the fifth, glass of the beautiful amber liquid that burned in all the right places when a girl pulled up the seat next to him and placed her order. She was all black hair and blue eyes and so beautiful Ron was mesmerised, he needed a refill so put the woman's drink on his tab and she turned to him to thank him when he felt his stomach flip in some sort of recognition. He knew this girl, he couldn't place her but he felt like he knew her and looking at her right then he would have sworn he fell in love with the girl, if he believed in tripe such as love at first sight of course.

The sparks of recognition reignited when she smiled and said "cheers, Weasley" and raised her glass to him before drinking it in one and ordering another.

Ron watched on in amazement, she look familiar, she sounded familiar but he would have sworn he would remember someone this beautiful. It was obvious she was a witch though the pub catered to mostly muggles, her dark hair sparked with electricity and her smile grew as she realised he couldn't place her.

"You don't know who I am do you?" She was amused at this, he could tell.

"A Merlin sent angel here to stop me crawling back to my whore of an ex?" Ron supplied when he pulled himself out of his daze.

The witch smiled then and told him to order them a bottle before sauntering off to a nearby booth waiting for him to follow.

Ron didn't hesitate, he leaned over the bar and grabbed a bottle of Ogden's Finest before picking up their empty glasses and following the witch to the secluded and dimly lit booth where she scooted over in her seat so as to offer the free space to him rather than him taking the empty bench across from her.

The pair sat together for the next two hours as they talked about anything and everything, Ron marvelled at the witch as he fell for her more with each passing minute and when she refused to tell him her name he instead decided to call this familiar witch 'love'. She beamed whenever he said it, the tips of her nose and cheeks flushing pink and her smile turning somewhat shy as she bit her lip.

George and Angelina had already left sometime before and from what he could tell Ron was sure his witch had come out alone which only angered him, she shouldn't be alone, anything could happen.

Last orders were called around two and the pair ordered another bottle of whiskey before settling their bill and leaving. They walked through street after street as they danced and twirled around, their laughter infectious to one another until they came upon a small bed and breakfast that was still open.

They had realised they both lived too far away to walk, they were too drunk to apparate and there was nowhere to floo from so decided it was best to get some rest. Thankfully there was still a room left though it only had the one bed. Pansy didn't mind and Ron offered to take the couch but she wouldn't hear of it.

The entered their room and poured one more drink each with the last of the amber liquid since they had been drinking from the bottle during their dance around the town and, after clumsily throwing up a quick silencing charm that she didn't know worked or not since she was absolutely pissed Pansy put her wand on the table and slowly started to undress.

She had a thing for underwear and always wore high end stuff that matched and was probably not very appropriate under healer robes but they made her feel sexy and beautiful and since she had no man in her life to do that for her fancy underwear would have to suffice.

When she had walked into the bar earlier that night the first thing she saw was Ron, she'd chosen this specific bar hoping no one would know her but she swallowed her pride as she took the empty seat next to the ginger haired man who used to be her nemesis and revelled in the fact he didn't remember who she was. Sure she noticed the spark of recognition pass his face and yes she watched him try to put a name to a face that even turned into a game during the night but somehow he made her smile and her stomach flip in a nervous anxiety that she found she liked.

She took the courage to take him into a private booth knowing where she was leading him but also knowing he didn't have a clue who she was and every time he called her love her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help the shy feeling she got. No man in the history of ever had called her that. No man had ever called her much at all if she were honest with herself but, as she watched Ronald Weasley that night, as she allowed herself to fall for his charms and relax under his presence. She found herself falling for him unwillingly.

She wasn't completely drunk despite how much they had consumed, though she could still tell they were too far gone for managing to get home and butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she contemplated what that meant for them. It meant they would have to find somewhere to stay and that would likely mean together. She found she was excited about that prospect.

As she stood there in just her underwear, black lace bra and knicker set with a red trim and stockings to match she watched as his eyes hungrily roamed her body from foot to face and as he struggled to say anything other than "wow" in a hoarsely cracked voice.

She smiled a confident smile as she stepped closer to him, noticing the bulge in his pants that told her all she needed to know. He wanted her. He wanted her now. And she wanted him and what was stopping them. Who cared if she was Pansy Parkinson and he Ronald Weasley? Who gave a fuck if he didn't truly know who she really was, it was just harmless fun after all.

She didn't get a chance to kiss him before he was stalking towards her and pushing her up against the wall, his tongue invading her mouth. She enjoyed the fact she had caused him to lose control and stayed that way as she massaged his tongue with her own. Their breaths, both heavily scented with whiskey, mingled together as she bit him playfully and he pulled her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and the only thing keeping her up was the wall and his strength.

Pansy let her hands roam through Ron's hair and when her fingernails scraped at his scalp and she heard him moan she did it again, she pushed herself against him, trying to cause some sort of friction to the areas of her body thus far abandoned and Ron got the hint as one of his arms snaked between them and lightly touched the lace of her knickers. The touch didn't last long but still it was enough for him to feel her wetness against his fingertips, he growled at the development, brought his fingers to his nose to let her scent wash over him.

Pansy watched on as he first sniffed her arousal then sucked at it as her eyes darkened with each passing second. She had wanted him before but she needed him now. She felt an ache deep within her core that told her she had to have him now so she ripped his shirt apart taking no care to the buttons as they popped off around the room and let her hands roam his bare chest.

He had scars, she hadn't been expecting that though in all fairness he had fought a war, become a top auror and wrangled Dragons for the past two months so it wasn't like she should have been shocked. She let her fingers trace each scar quickly as she felt his muscles under her fingers and his mouth latched onto her exposed neck.

She moaned at the contact and the feel of him through his jeans as he grew harder with each moan she let out. His mouth moved from that sweet spot just behind her ear down to the base of her neck and across her collarbone before he gently pushed her bra strap down her arm.

Pansy gripped Ron's waist tighter with her thigh muscles as his tongue moved down south before taking the peak of her lace covered breast into his mouth. She let out a squeal that she tried to quieten until he chuckled and told her not to, it was clear he got off on the noises she was making.

Pansy worked her way through freeing Ron of his belt, no easy feat since the second his lips touched her her back was arching into him as though begging for more. Leaving her in an awkward angle but still she managed it and, before he knew it she had lifted herself off of him and pulled his pants and boxers down leaving him completely naked except for his shoes.

Ron stopped his ministrations to kick off the pants and shoes before giving his attention to the breast he had thus far ignored. He relished in the way her body reacted to him automatically and he didn't care whether he knew this witch's name of not for now he just cared about making her his.

When he finally got her free of the bra he let his arms pull away from his waist and, as their eyes met she lifted her bottom half up to signal to him that it was time before she let herself down to the ground and pulled down her knickers. She was naked now save for the stockings she wore but he was wasting no more time as he picked her back up and held her against the wall as his cock rubbed against the inside of her thigh.

"You ready love?" He asked breathlessly.

Pansy nodded, the shy smile returning as she wrapped her arms around his neck and waited.

Ron entered her slowly but even that was too much, the thirst that built deep within him soon started to spread and he could no longer control himself as he thrust into her harder and deeper, her moans the only thing keeping him afloat.

Pansy started to pull wildly at his hair as he thrust into her again and again, her back against the wall as she was pushed against it with each thrust.

Her thighs started to tighten around him when she grew close to orgasm and eventually he began to slow. They kissed and explored as much skin as they could reach as they pushed and pulled into one another, their entwined bodies falling in synch as Ron reached between them to find her clit.

He let his thumb rub circles around the small bundle of nerves as he felt her thighs tighten around him. Their thrusting got deeper and harder again as their mouths found one another when, on the third circle he felt Pansy's body shake and she started to scream out his name before biting down on his shoulder to stop the noise not knowing if they had neighbours in the next room or if the silencing charm had worked it's magic.

Ron followed as soon as he had finished watching her come, two more thrusts and he was following suit, spilling himself inside of her as he bit down on her neck to stop himself screaming out his completion.

They were left a sweaty mess afterwards and Ron lowered the witch to the floor as they laughed at their situation before falling into the bed for the rest of the night.

oOoOoOo

Pansy woke first, rolling over in the bed and extracting herself from the tangled mix of naked limbs to see a very naked Ronald Weasley laying next to her and the events of the night before came flooding back in waves of shame as she remembered what she had done. She didn't regret it, the sex although was quick was better than any encounter she had had in her life thus far and though she put that, and the rest of their decisions down to the sheer amount of alcohol they had consumed over the course of the evening she still couldn't bring herself to wish it had never happened. She dressed quickly, hoping to get up and out before he woke and saw her. Sure, he hadn't recognised her the night before but sober there was no telling what might happen if he realised he had had a one night stand with Pansy Parkinson, she was sure he would regret it even if she didn't and she had no inclination to be someone's biggest regret so after dressing quickly she found her wand, thanking Merlin the ginger haired man seemed to be able to sleep through a thunderstorm and apparated out as quietly as she could muster. She had her meeting at the Ministry that morning and needed to shower first before redressing into something that was much more modest and didn't reek of stale alcohol.

Once Ron woke up in the strange bed it took a few seconds for his mind to start working and remember what had happened the night before, he remembered a beautiful witch and tried to place her from memory but no matter what he did he still had trouble. He sat himself up to look around for her feeling dread in the pit of his stomach as he realised she had long gone. He remembered that she had known who he was and wondering if the witch had woken up with regrets after their night together. He thought they had gotten along well, he had been mesmerized by her beauty and her personality, he fell for her smile and how shy she got whenever he called her love. All in all he was devastated to wake up without her by his side though he knew it wasn't to be, he had a meeting at the Ministry that morning and would find out the name of the witch he was supposed to marry in less than three months, there was no room nor time for another witch and, besides, he wasn't that kind of wizard. He grumbled to himself as he got up and found the shower, commiserating over his loss before stepping under the water and letting the stream wash over him, washing away the night before he redressed into his dirty clothes (though had tried to use freshen up charms) and apparated back to George's house where he dressed in something much more suitable for a meeting at the Ministry. He had plans to pop on over to Hermione and Theo's home as soon as the meeting was over and, while he planned to keep his match to himself until he and the witch in question managed to meet and talk things over, he still wanted his best friend to take a look at the law for him to make sure there were no loopholes though he doubted there would be. The Ministry knew how to work their way around the law and despite there being so many ancient laws and customs they were still a dab hand at being able to weave their laws in a way such as to leave no room for loopholes unless they expressly wanted.

oOoOoOo

It was ten in the morning when Pansy walked into the room where her meeting was to be held, she was there as the clock hand struck ten, a stickler for timekeeping since it was essential in her place of work and wasn't surprised to find three people sat behind a desk in an otherwise bare room. It was so impersonable and gave the expression that people came and went through this room often which Pansy imagined was true since the law had come into effect.

She sat in the empty seat that was waiting for her and waited for the three Ministry employees to get started. It didn't take long, until the witch in the middle pushed her glasses up her nose and fingered through the stack of notes to find the piece of parchment she was looking for.

"Miss Parkinson, it's a pleasure" the wizard on the left had said as his colleague was desperately trying to find her paperwork.

"I wish I could say the same, Marshall" Pansy replied with a small nod of her head at the man, he was an old friend of her father's, or rather, acquaintance and she knew he was useless at his job which is probably why he had been left with the greeting part of the meeting, he was good with names and that was about all Pansy could credit him with.

Eventually the witch found what she was looking for and finally looked up at Pansy, "Ah, here it is" she said as she skimmed the piece of parchment in her hands. "The Ministry used ancient methods of coupling to determine your perfect match, we took your magical signature and matched it to the wizard that had the same signature as yours, it will ensure for a great match and will mean you are much more fertile with one another leading to more magical children and ensuing the squib problem is put to rest-" the witch continued on as she read through the specifics of the legislation.

"- Two squib children in the past six years hardly warrants a marriage law" Pansy sneered as she remembered the two cases clearly.

"You will have the choice of a marriage ceremony or a bonding ceremony and, as you know, bonding ceremonies can not be reversed. If you wish to go for a marriage ceremony you may be able to divorce your partner after ten years or three magical children, you must be wed within three months and fall pregnant within the year after that. If for any reason you fail to comply with this law you will be sentenced to time in Azkaban, fertility tips and pamphlets will be sent to you via owl once your marriage or bonding is registered with the Ministry and, if you fail to fall pregnant within the first year you will be subject to fertility diagnostics to find out what the problem is. This law is all about rebuilding the wizarding community, we lost a lot of witches and wizards during the war and birth rates since have been considerably low, I'm sure you understand."

"Honestly, no, not really" Pansy admitted.

"Now, as you may already know everyone currently unmarried or without children from the age of twenty to thirty-five will be drafted into this law and will from now on be subject to the terms, this is an ongoing law and so, once a magical person turns of age they have three years to make the decisions themselves before the Ministry will make a match for them. If, for any reason, a match can not be found at that particular time your name will be resubmitted on a weekly basis against the new names added each day. According to the Theban law there is someone out there for everyone and in time we are sure we will find the right match for you, now, Miss Parkinson, since you are here right now that means that you fall under the categories I have so far explained and that we have found your match, I have to tell you your match was the first to be revealed in the matching process and I do believe it will be a fantastic pairing."

Pansy rolled her eyes as the second wizard, on the witches right, let his quill run and run. She sighed as she remembered giving Rita Skeeter a interview where one of those dastardly quills were being used, she had heard from Theo that Hermione had had them fixed to write only the truth and though she didn't underestimate the witch (she had seen the things she was capable of) nor did she distrust her friend but she was unsure if she still trusted the quill herself. "And my pairing she asked," still unsure she really wanted to know and trying not to remember the night before as she listened to the stupid bint drone on about compatibility and fertility and whatnot.

"Ah, yes, your pairing, I have it right here," she said as she found a sealed envelope and passed it along to Pansy.

Pansy wasted no time in waiting, it was clear this group already knew of her pairing so there was no point in waiting to be alone. She broke the black seal that was stamped with the letters MoM on the back before pulling out a piece of parchment. She let her eyes skim through all the terms and conditions of the law and all the other crock of shit that came with until, at the very end of the parchment she finally found her match, the name was written in small script but it was big enough for her to panic. There, in black ink was Ronald Weasley's name. She felt her stomach flip nervously, unsure how she could face this particular wizard again after their night together, she was sure he would regret their encounter the moment he realised who she was but now they had to get past that and marry one another. She remembered how the Ministry witch had talked about the matches being compatible and her mind was buzzing with images of the night before, them, sat in the booth, his lips on her skin, laying in bed in a mess of tangled limbs. They had been compatible alright but even still she wasn't sure how to move forward. She absentmindedly thanked the group before walking out of the room and finding the floo. There was only one place she wanted to be right now and that was work, she couldn't think about this, about him or their night together she couldn't think.

As she rushed towards the grates to floo out she spotted that familiar shocking ginger hair amongst the crowd heading her way, she imagined he was coming in for his meeting too and hurriedly found the nearest floo before letting the emerald flames engulf her.

oOoOoOo

When Ron entered the Ministry he had two things on his mind, the first being the witch from the night before and why she had left so abruptly, he wondered at who she was but still couldn't come up with a name though he felt that tug of familiarity pull at him even stronger than he had felt it the night before especially as he noticed a witch who looked very much like her head to the floo's. The second thing he wondered at was who the witch was he was supposed to tie himself to, he still planned on going by Nott Manor to see Hermione as soon as he had had his meeting and sorted out getting back to work but he was sure there was going to be no way around this, he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of relief that he had no way to explain as he edged closer to the rooms set out for the marriage law meetings. His sole thought was that no matter what he would be sent to Azkaban long before he ever let the Ministry force him and Lavender into a sham of a marriage.

As he entered the room to see the three Ministry personnel, he sat in the empty seat provided and gave a small half smile when they introduced themselves and welcomed him. He zoned out as they started to go on about the law, he barely heard much from them except for the words 'children' 'magical signature' 'perfect match' and a few more, he was lost to his thoughts of the witch the night before. How her skin felt under his fingers, how she moaned his name when he didn't know what hers was, how she was so relaxed around him when he had no idea who she was. He savoured the memories as they assaulted his senses, he could never look at whiskey the same way again for the rest of his life as just the mere thought made him think about how it tasted against her lips and soon, lost to his thoughts he heard a loud "Ah hem" breaking through his consciousness.

"Uh, sorry" Ron replied somewhat ashamed at how he was letting this witch get to him.

"No problem Mr. Weasley, now I assume you don't have any questions?" The witch asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose and held out an envelope.

"Nothing I imagine you can answer" Ron said with a grimace, he was still furious about this law but knew he didn't have much choice but to get on with it at least for now while he had Hermione go through it. He took the offered envelope and opened the seal to find the name of the witch he was to tie himself to. He sighed in relief first when he saw Pansy's name, he was thanking Merlin and Morgana and the muggle gods that his match hadn't been Lavender that it barely registered who his match was until he whispered the name on his lips.

The truth was he had no issue with Pansy Parkinson, not anymore. Not since they had had to redo that last year of school and Harry and Hermione had both fallen for their own snakes. Sure he had stayed with Lavender all that year and had not spent as much time with the snakes as much as the others but he knew Harry didn't hold what Pansy had done against her and neither did he, he knew she was panicking, so was he and though he would never have offered Harry up himself he could see why a daughter of Death Eaters might. House unity rules had forced them to spend time together though now as he looked back he realised Pansy had kept to herself while the rest of them finally got to know each other, petty rivalries aside. It was only now that he realised he never really knew the witch besides their dodgy history the first six years, it had been a long time since then. He decided to owl the witch as soon as he got to his office and took the lifts to the DMLE as quickly as he could. He needed to let his boss know he was back and, through he still had three years worth of holidays to take he was ready to come back.

When he got to the office he set to work, he quickly sent an owl to Pansy asking to meet up soon before talking to his boss and bringing himself back into the office to work again with the promise he would take the rest of his time off when his boss demanded. He hadn't taken any time in the five years since he had worked there and so had accrued five years' worth of holidays and, with two months taken off he was still left with another three before all of his holidays were counted for. Since there were no new cases for him as the office hadn't counted on him coming back so soon Ron spent the rest of the day looking for a place to live. Harry had managed to sell his flat rather quickly and without problem, it seemed everyone wanted to live in a house that a war hero had previously lived in and he came out of the deal with far more than the place was worth to begin with.

oOoOoOo

Pansy didn't reply to Ron's owl nor did she reply to the five others that he sent, she was much too busy working all the hours Merlin sent as she tried to forget the stupid predicament she was in. She had no idea why he was owling her, was it because of the law? Had he remembered? She had no clue but she did wonder why he was even getting in touch in the first place, sure he had no reason to want to make this work? So she kept herself to St Mungo's day in day out as she tried to avoid him as long as possible and ignored the ticking clock that was the countdown to the day they had to be wed by.

Eventually, after two weeks of Ron's insistent owl that she thought was the cutest little thing she had ever seen and, after Hermione and Theo telling her there was definitely no way out of the law and she gave in and set up a date. She owled him to meet her one night at a fancy restaurant and spent the next two days switching between her Slytherin confidence and nervous anxiety as her stomach flipped every time she gave the situation any thought, which was basically all the time.

oOoOoOo

The evening to meet finally came and Pansy nervously got herself ready, she'd chosen a velvety sapphire blue gown that brought of the colour of her eyes (or so her mother often told her) the gown fell to the floor and hugged her every curve in the most flattering ways imaginable, she'd bought it purely for that reason, she loved how it fell against her hips and the feel of the fabric against her skin. She choose a pair of silver strappy heels that complimented the deep blue of the dress perfectly and a clutch to match though she didn't really need it since she could holster her wand on her thigh. The dress split up the side revealing her perfect creamy skin beneath, the contrast of her pale skin against the dark colour of the dress was the perfect combination. Around her neck she wore a diamond necklace, nothing too big and fancy but enough bling so people knew she came from a family that held money, a matching bracelet adorned her wrist and a pair of diamond earrings dangled from her ears.

oOoOoOo

Ron was anxiously awaiting his date's arrival as he sat in the restaurant and drank the water provided. He had had Hermione look at the marriage law just as he had planned and though he hadn't held out much hope for there being a solution other than to marry Pansy he was still gutted to find there were no loopholes. He had not long gotten out of a messy relationship and wasn't sure he was ready for something so serious just yet but the Ministry had other ideas.

He was first to arrive, talking to the waiter ordering their wine when Pansy turned up and he didn't have a chance to help her into her seat before she was already sitting, when he turned to see her his face paled and heart started to beat wildly in his chest. She was her. The Galway Girl. The girl from the pub. He could see it clearly now, how he hadn't been able to tell before eluded him though he could see she had certainly changed since their time in Hogwarts. She'd never exactly been a ugly girl but now as he started at her he could see how much more beautiful she had gotten with age. Her hair fell against her shoulder and those blue eyes he had fallen for the fortnight before pierced his very core as they bore into him, she was smiling that shy smile he loved but there was something behind it, regret? Disappointment? He couldn't tell.

"You remember I take it." She said, her voice icy and sharp just like it was all those years ago.

It was regret and disappointment Ron thought to himself as his chest fell. "Like I could forget." He almost whispered. "It was-"

"-a mistake" Pansy finished. She couldn't afford to get hurt here and even though she couldn't bring herself to think it was a mistake saying the words was much easier.

"Was it?" Ron asked, brow furrowed. "Because it sure didn't feel like it at the time"

"Mistakes never do" Pansy replied as she folded her napkin over her lap "that's why they're called mistakes, we wouldn't make them if they felt wrong at the time."

"Well, call it what you want but we both know the real reason you ignored my owls for so long." Ron said as they ordered their meals.

The rest of the evening passed by in awkward silence that neither dared try to break. They ate and drank in utter quiet as the rest of the restaurant bustled with excitement.

"You know we can't go on like this." Ron said as their desserts arrived.

Pansy put her fork down after taking a bite of the tiramasu "what do you propose we do about it, Weasley?" She asked.

Ron smiled and pulled his chair closer to hers before reaching out with his thumb to wipe away the chocolate on the corner of her lips. He watched as her tongue flicked out and licked him involuntarily and he licked his own lips before bringing his thumb to his mouth and sucking on the rich sauce. "First, you need to admit it wasn't a mistake. You had fun." He said knowingly as her eyes held his.

"Fine, I had fun." She replied as she leaned closer, "what good is that getting us it's obvious you regret it I could tell the second you saw me and it all clicked into place. You face was a picture no girl wants to see when they realise their future husband has regrets about having sex with them."

"I don't regret it love" Ron said as he defered back to the name he had called her that night.

Pansy's breathing hitched as the endearment made her heart skip a beat. "You don't? But you looked-"

"Shocked? I was. I tried for two weeks to put a name to a face to hunt down whoever the witch was I spent that night with."

"Despite being engaged?" She asked with a smirk.

"Suppose you could say that. Will you come with me for a walk?" Ron asked hopefully.

The pair walked through Diagon Alley together as they talked about what they were doing with their lives and reminisced about school and their mutual friends until it was time for Ron to take Pansy home. They side along apparated to her flat where he kissed her cheek to say goodbye with the promises of meeting up the next week.

oOoOoOo

The next day Pansy summoned her courage to owl Ron herself rather than waiting for him though she knew he would be sending his bird with a letter soon. She wanted to meet with him one more time before they got their parents involved and the wedding arrangements sorted. It had already been over a week since they had been given their notice which meant they had just over two and a half months to plan a wedding if they started now.

Their date was set for the next weekend and though they were both working late shifts that night neither would have time to eat so they decided they would pick up a takeaway and go to Pansy's flat since Ron still didn't have a place to live and was staying on George's couch for the time being. Pansy still hadn't told Ron what she did for a living though he didn't pry but she wouldn't have time to change out of her healer robes before he got there so her secret would be revealed. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, five years into her work and still no one knew what she did.

She had enjoyed herself on that first date and though it had been awkward and she had accused him of regretting being with her she had been pleasantly surprised when he announced he wasn't and took her for a walk.

She had felt her stomach flip when he had moved closer and her skin prickled when he touched her mouth, she hadn't been able to help herself when her tongue slipped out and lightly licked him and when he took the digit into his own mouth she felt heat pooling at the apex of her thighs remembering their night together and how he had so easily been able to hold her up and and please her without so much as a tremble.

oOoOoOo

Their second date went much more smoothly since the initial shock of finding Pansy wasn't there. Ron turned up at Pansy's flat with an elaborate bouquet of white roses while she plated up the chinese take away she had picked up on her way from the hospital. He was still slightly nervous as he knocked on her door but when she opened it up and he saw her smile he relaxed. He didn't notice her uniform, a long cardigan had hidden most of it. He took over plating up the food while he let her find a vase for the flowers. "They are beautiful, Weasley" she had said as she inhaled their scent.

"Do you think you could stop calling me Weasley now?" He asked, laughing lightly at the situation.

"Old habits die hard" she retorted as she found a vase and filled it with water before placing the flowers on the table where the food was already laid out. "Ready?" She asked as she pulled off her cardigan.

Ron's eyes caught a quick glimpse of the tell tale red logo of St Mungo's on the all white healer robes before she was able to hide it. "You-you're a healer?" He asked as they took their seats.

"I suppose I am" Pansy sighed.

"You don't like being a healer?" Ron asked, his brows knit together as he tried to understand.

"No," she said "I love being a healer it's just, nobody knows what I do. I never told them."

"You never? Why?"

"The reasons I went into my line of work weren't something I wanted to talk about at the time, my friends all expected me to live off of my family's wealth."

"And what do they think you do now?"

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what they think I do, and, had things turned out differently it might have even been like that but as it is I have things I have to make up for and this was the best way I knew how."

"What do you have to make up for love?" Ron asked, using his pet name for her rather than her own.

"The war" Pansy said as she took a bite out of the sweet and sour chicken.

"The war? But you didn't do anything, you were just a student."

"The student who tried to have Harry Potter killed, how can you be okay having to marry the witch who tried to turn your best friend over to the Dark Lord?"

"It was a long time ago"

"Not that long ago."

"Harry forgave you a long time ago, admittedly back then I thought he was bloody mental but I get it now, you were young Pans."

"The same age as you and you were off destroying bloody horcruxes."

"You're not supposed to know about that." Ron said wide eyed.

Pansy smirked, "I have my sources."

"Would it help if I told you I forgave you too?" Ron asked after silence settled between the pair.

"I don't know" Pansy answered honestly.

"Because I did, you have nothing to make up for."

"We're going to have to agree to disagree, Weasley"

Ron sighed, he could see this being a recurring fight in their future. "So what exactly do you do in St Mungo's?" He asked, eager to get to know the witch more.

The pair stayed up until the early hours of the morning talking about Pansy's work before they were both yawning too much to ignore and Ron begrudgingly left back to the empty couch waiting for him.

On their third date Ron brought pink roses and they talked about their hobbies, he had been pleasantly surprised to find Pansy was also an avid quidditch fan who adored the Chudley Cannons just as much as he did and was able to outsmart him at wizard's chess. They set up a meeting between their two mothers to let the older witches take over the wedding planning while they just committed themselves to dating for now, which was far easier than either of them realised would be.

On their fourth date they joined Harry and Daphne and Hermione and Theo at an Italian restaurant for the most awkward night yet when Pansy let slip about the night her and Ron had met at the pub before the matching process and before long they were having to tell the story to their friends who howled with laughter and even more so when they heard that it took Ron finally seeing Pansy again, sober to figure out who she was. They were all adamant that the Ministry had actually done something right for once by matching them and the pair pretended to act as though they didn't agree even if they were secretly holding hands under the table.

Their fifth date was a meeting of parents and the sixth was spent at Malfoy manor as Draco and Luna had invited the pair over after hearing of their matching through their friends and even though Ron hadn't stepped foot inside the Manor since the war he didn't hold it against the man and things went as well as could be expected.

They met up with each other at least once a day and soon Ron was staying with Pansy at her flat rather than going back to George's late in the night. He was still looking for somewhere to live but the whole concept was confusing him since he didn't know if they should be looking together and wasn't sure how to raise that with Pansy and though the witch helped him look they were still only looking at flats which wouldn't do for the two of them. Pansy's was clearly only built for one, it was a bit of a squash with the two of them there it was lucky they were out most of the day.

They had been on ten dates in two weeks and their mothers had met three times to plan the future wedding when Pansy realised her feelings for the ginger were starting to change. She liked him, a lot. She got butterflies when she woke knowing he had slept on the couch the night before. She had insisted he share her bed but since their one and only night together had been the result of too much alcohol he had decided that the next time they shared a bed together it would be real and mean something and though Pansy had argued with him about it she couldn't help but fall for him more because of his chivalry.

All in all things were progressing fast but going great, she was head healer of her ward, he was a top Auror, their relationship was perfect though fast and there was just two months until their wedding. They got on with each others friends and their mothers so far hadn't killed one another during the planning process. There was just one thing missing, Pansy's period.

It was two weeks late now and though Pansy had first put that down to the stress of work (it had happened before) or the marriage law or hell, even both, it was a pretty stressful time after all. She was sure now, two weeks later that it wasn't stress that was causing her late period this month.

She had only had sex once in the past year and she couldn't remember if they had used the contraceptive charm or not, certainly if they had they had been so drunk it probably wouldn't have taken anyway. There was a sense of relief in the fact she knew she had to marry the man who had gotten her pregnant and that actually, even if it had been a one night stand to begin with she knew she had feelings for him now but there was no telling how he would react to the news. Still, she needed confirmation and so she put her healer charms to use and found the prenatal spells before casting it on her torso. A single golden light shone from where her belly button was indicating a healthy pregnancy and though Pansy felt a sense of relief to know her unborn child hadn't been damaged by all the alcohol she had consumed recently she was still worried how Ron would take the news. At least one thing she was sure of, the Ministry were right about her and Ron being more fertile with one another.

She went back to her shift that day and tried not to think about how she had to tell Ron she was pregnant or what his reaction would be.

It was late in the evening when she was about to leave to meet him at the front of the building when she got a strange feeling of intuition that told her to stay. It wasn't often that happened to Pansy but when it did she listened because the few times she hadn't she'd sorely regretted it afterwards.

She had just put her bag back in her locker and walked over to her station where she began to flip through the records of the patients in her care, double checking nothing was amiss before the doors to her ward were blasted open. The only times that ever happened was when the Aurors came in with a case. Pansy turned to face the doors and watched the commotion, she saw Harry holding his wand high and levitating a body, directing it straight ahead. Blood completely covered the man Harry was bringing into her care but even still it didn't stop the chills that ran down her spine when she looked at him. She briefly wondered who it was until she searched Harry's face for clues, it was a hard mask, pale with blood spattered all over him. Whoever was hurt had been in close contact to Harry when it had happened. She searched the crowd of witches and wizards that followed but didn't see who she was looking for, her stomach dropped further but she refused to dwell on it. She pulled her hat back on and ran up the corridor to the oncoming crowd, throwing up wards to stop the group of followers from getting any further into her ward.

"This way" She shouted to Harry as he continued to levitate the body. "Put him here, carefully, try not wake him as you lower him - easy now, that's it just like that." She said as she guided the body with her hands.

"Parkinson," Harry called to Pansy as he watched her check the body for vitals. She didn't answer him. "Parkinson." He called again as she tried to feel for a pulse.

Pansy ignored every instinct except for those that told her to heal and how, it didn't matter who this person was just that she healed them. It didn't matter that her stomach flipped when she had checked his eyes or that she saw a small hint of golden hair under all that blood. She refused to believe it, she buried it deep down as she continued to check him for a pulse, to decipher what he had been cursed with. She was going to save this man regardless of who he turned out to be. It didn't matter who he was, she told herself. She knew she was lying.

"Pansy!" Harry shouted, finally getting through to the witch. "Is there anyone else who can take him?" He asked, worry clearly etched on his face.

"I assure you Potter, there is nobody on this ward, my ward more trained than I am to heal your auror." She'd noticed the auror robes as soon as the body was on the bed.

"That's not, Parkinson it's not that it's just- you shouldn't work on this case it's-"

"I know, I know exactly who it is, you think I can look into the eyes of my fiancé and not know who he is? I have to do this in healer mode or I'm afraid I won't be able to do it at all and trust me, there is no one more trained for this than I am. Now, tell me, what was he hit with?" She demanded as she cast a thorough diagnostic spell.

"Dolohov's curse and a Sectumsempra."

"Dolohov's curse?" Pansy gasped. "But he's-"

"Dead?" Harry asked. "I know, I was there remember."

"Of course I just, who would use those curses?"

"All the Death Eaters still haven't been captured." Harry answered though he knew Pansy

already knew that much. "We were in Paris tonight hunting down a good lead when-"

"Paris?!" Pansy shrieked. "Why in Merlin's name didn't you take him to their healers, he would have fared much better not having to go through an international port-key!"

"I know, trust me, I know! But he refused, said he would take himself to Mungo's if I wasn't willing to bring him here. He was adamant about coming to you."

"Fucking idiot" Pansy answered as she wiped at a stray tear. "Right, let's get started then."

Pansy worked all night, she managed to get the bleeding to stop and, with blood replenishing potions, Ron soon became much more stable. It took a lot more work for her to fix the rest of his wounds though and draining as it was she never let herself rest until she knew he was out of the woods.

Both curses Ron had been hit with had the capacity to kill, it was only with Harry's quick thinking in suturing up the cuts was he saved.

Pansy was just checking Ron's vitals for the umpeenth time when the doors to the ward flew open and none other than Lavender Brown entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked, shocked that the witch was brazen enough to show herself after what she had done to Ron those months prior. Ron had told her himself, what he had found that night he had been sent home early from work and though Pansy was shocked Ron was adamant it was the best thing that had happened to him since it saved him from a lifetime with a witch who was just leeching him for all he was worth.

"I've come to see my Won-Won, the Ministry called me, I'm his next of kin and they told me all about how my poor boyfriend had been cursed. He needs his Lav-Lav to make him better." Lavender said as she pushed Pansy to the side and took the spare seat next to Ron's bed.

"Your...excuse me, your boyfriend?!" Pansy almost shrieked as she woke Harry up from his poor slumber in one of the chairs.

"Lavender, what are you doing here?" He asked blurry eyed.

"She came to see her boyfriend" Pansy answered, almost laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"Her-what?" Harry asked, face paling at the thought.

"Exactly my thoughts, Potter."

"The Ministry called me, I'm still his next of kin you know and as soon as he wakes up he will see it was all just a misunderstanding and we will work this out and get married."

"He already has a fiancé " Harry replied somewhat dumbfounded as he he sent a patronus off that he should have sent hours before though had wanted to wait until his best friend was out of the woods first.

"Yeah and I bet it's some stupid bint who doesn't know her Baby Blue from her Cerulean like I do and who wouldn't treat him like a king."

Pansy was nearly bent double with laughter at this point, "You, treat him like a king? Exactly when would you be doing that in between spending all his hard earned galleons and shagging McLaggen and every other Tom, Dick and Harry?" She asked, face as straight as she could manage.

"Shut up you stupid pug faced bitch you don't know what you're talking about."

"Potter, do you mind getting this harpy out of my ward before I hex her into oblivion?"

"Like you could hex me" Lavender laughed. "And where is this supposed fiancé anyway if she cared about him at all she would be here like I am."

"She is here" Pansy stated simply.

"I don't see her"

"Then you're as blind as well as you are daft, get out of my son's room." The voice of Molly Weasley came from behind the witch.

"Molly-" Lavender started.

"Don't you 'Molly' me Lavender Brown you had your chance and you chose to whore about instead now off with you."

Lavender stood idly in the hospital room as she tried to find another angle to fight.

"Pansy dear, I hope you're holding up well. I'm sure he will be fine." Molly said as she took Pansy into her arms.

"I'll be fine. I just, I don't know I can deal with this the rest of my life you know."

"I know it's hard sweetheart but you'll manage. I saw your mother yesterday the wedding plans are coming along nicely."

"You?!" Lavender shrieked.

"Yes?" Pansy asked sweetly.

"You're his match?" She all but screamed into the room.

Pansy nodded.

"You're no good for him." Lavender spluttered.

"Potter, do the honours would you? I know she's just pissed that she's been matched with Stan Shunpike, poor fella. I know he was a Death Eater but it wasn't his doing, they forced him Brown, it wasn't his fault. Or is that not it? Is he just not rich enough for you? And, for the record I do know my Baby Blue from my Cerulean. Baby Blue is the colour of that Merlin awful knock off bag you carry around and Cerulean is the colour of my fiancé's eyes." She said with a smile that could kill as Harry pulled her out of the room.

oOoOoOo

It was two days later when Ron finally woke from his medically induced coma, Pansy had had to give him a potion that would leave him asleep for days at the least as he kept waking when she was trying to redress the wounds which only caused her to have to work harder when he felt the pain. He was given regular blood replenishing potions to keep his blood flowing as he still wasn't up to his regular levels and each time he moved more came pouring out. She was happy now that she had finally stemmed the flow for good.

Pansy had worn herself out by that point and her boss had forced her to take time off work though all that made her do was sit by his bedside and wait for him to wake, likewise the Weasleys hadn't left him either and Harry and Hermione would visit when they could though Harry was still working the mission and searching for the run away Death Eater who had managed to combine the two spells.

Pansy hadn't asked which Death Eater had cast the spell, there were three still left uncaptured and it could have been any of them as far as she was concerned. It didn't matter which it was just that they were found and sent to Azkaban.

"Hey" Ron said roughly as he tried to sit up.

"Don't-don't sit up" Pansy reprimanded as she pushed a button on the wall to let the healer on duty come and do their job though she desperately wanted to take over and do it herself.

"I'm fine" Ron lied as he coughed to try and hide the pain he felt shoot through his side.

"Of course you are" Pansy said with a roll of her eyes. "Always the bloody hero."

He wasn't fine of course, at least not completely, it was going to take weeks to heal and he would have to take it easy in the meantime which meant no Auror work for a while.

"We'll leave you two alone for a while" Arthur Weasley had said after the mediwitch had left and they had caught up with their son and knew he was out of the woods. He took a Molly for a cup of coffee to give the pair some privacy and let the rest of the family know Ron was awake and doing okay.

Pansy sat nervously on the edge of her seat, she wanted to hold onto him, she'd been terrified of losing him the moment she realised the blood covered body was him. It wasn't all that often live bodies left her ward but no matter the patient she always tried her damndest to help and the past two days she had worn herself ragged doing her best to help and why? Because she realised she loved him. She couldn't explain it. Not to herself or to anyone else but she loved Ronald fucking Weasley and the idiot had nearly gotten himself killed before she could tell him!

She knew it was quick, it had been just over a month since that night in the pub and only two weeks that they had been dating but if she were honest with herself she had felt something that first night when she sat next to him at the bar and their eyes met. Her icy blue stare meeting his cerulean one and she just knew right then that whatever she felt she wanted to explore some more. That's why she invited him over to her table. That's why she went back to the bed and breakfast with him. She knew there was more to them than their shady past and now here she was sat on a chair, pregnant with a one night stand baby and trying desperately not to cry because Pansy Parkinson didn't cry.

"What's wrong love?" Ron asked, his voice cracking as he reached out and took her hand in his. He started to stroke the skin there with his thumb as he entwined their fingers together.

Pansy sighed at the small touch and wiped at the tear that betrayed her. "You could have died, you should have let the Parisians help!" She insisted. "What if-"

"The only thing that saved me was knowing I was going to see you again one last time. That was all I wanted."

"You're a fool Weasley" she reprimanded but Ron just smiled and used all of his energy to shuffle across the bed before pulling her towards it.

"A fool who loves you. Now get in" he ordered and before she knew it she was kicking off her shoes and slipping under the covers.

Pansy turned to face Ron, she let her fingers trail down his face and across the stubble taking care around the wound there before saying "I love you too" and falling asleep for the first time in days.

She hated lying to him but she wasn't sure how he would take the news of her pregnancy so she chose not to tell him for a while. He had to stay in hospital for a few more weeks and during that time Pansy found them a lovely town house to live in. It had five bedrooms and three bathrooms and was well warded against unlikely intruders, her mother ended up paying for it as their wedding present. She couldn't wait to show him. She had all of their things moved in with the help of Harry and Ron sent her on a shopping spree with Daphne and his Gringotts account so that she could decorate the place while her flat was put up for sale, all in all they were truly happy. The wedding grew closer as time passed and Pansy tried to deal with her morning sickness in private which would have worked had her future mother in law not been so meddlesome.

"You'll want to try some dry crackers and ginger bubble juice dear" she had said one day when Ron's hospital meal made her gag involuntarily.

"I, um, what, it's not-" she tried, and failed, to argue back. Sometimes Molly Weasley was just too good.

Molly just smiled in turn at the witch as she ran to the bathroom to throw up for the sixth time that day.

"He doesn't know yet" she had told her when she came back.

"I figured as much, you'll have to tell him soon."

Pansy sighed. "I know."

Ron was released three weeks after the incident and Pansy took him straight to their new home that she had been itching to share with him. She'd been staying at her flat for the time being even though all of her belongings were at the new house, it hadn't felt right to have her first night in their house be alone. She'd chosen to wait.

Though Ron was able to walk he still had trouble sometimes and travel took it out of him. Pansy had to side along him anyway since he didn't know where he was going but when they landed he was left gasping for breath. It took a few minutes for him to right himself as Pansy pulled down the wards before they entered.

"I think this calls for a toast." Ron said as he let his eyes wander their new home. She'd chosen well he thought and even though a small part of him worried he would come back to some Merlin awful monochromed minimalist place he was very pleasantly surprised at just how homely it felt. It was beautifully decorated, or so he thought he was a man after all and designing wasn't his fortè. The living room was large, it had a television on one wall with bookcases filled to the brim on either side. There were more wooden units around the room with boxes in that gave off some colour to the room, pictures lined the walls. There were only two of them together but there were some of their friends and family too. There was a clock exactly like his mothers that had their names on and a teeny spoon as a third that he couldn't quite work out and the couch was a large piece with a corner attached. There were also a couple of mismatching chairs dotted around and a coffee table sat over a rug.

"Well unfortunately you can't drink because of your potions" she reminded him.

"Well that's doesn't mean you can't" he said only slightly pouty, if he were honest he didn't think he could stomach it but Pansy deserved to unwind.

Pansy took two butterbeers out of the fridge before opening and passing one along "This will have to suffice" she said as she took a sip and eyed him closely. "Come on I want your advice on something" She said as she dragged him upstairs towards the bedrooms.

"What is it love?" Ron asked and he walked as fast as his body would allow.

Pansy stopped in front of one of the doors and bit her lip nervously. "I haven't done anything to this room, I thought you might want to do that yourself." She muttered as she pushed the door open to reveal a ladder and a couple of tins of paint. "We just need to decide, pink or blue?"

"Pink or blue? What for?" Ron, bewildered, asked.

"The room. For a baby." She clarified.

"Oh. Oooh. Well we still have a while for that yet." He reasoned.

"Oh, I don't know" Pansy replied as she looked down at her torso "I don't think seven months is that long at all." She was looking at him again, a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Seven months?" Ron repeated. "But isn't pregnancy like ni-oh Godric!" He cried. "You're-"

"Yes"

"And we're going to be-"

"Yes"

"Merlin!" He exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked, unsure what Ron's expletives meant in the way of feelings.

"I'm perfect love. Couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I" Pansy admitted before she took them to their room and they settled down for the night.

oOoOoOo

It was two days later with Pansy in work that Ron floo called his dad asking for a favour. His mum had given him a pair of Sapphire earrings when he turned of age, they were his inheritance and Lavender had always had her eye on them but he had never been comfortable with the idea of her having them. Now though he wanted to use them to have a ring made for Pansy.

He still wasn't able to walk far and Pansy would have had his guts for garters if she found out he had gone into Diagon Alley so soon so he chose his father for the task and gave his specifics for the ring. There was no galleon limit, not for Pansy, she deserved better than that and so he sent his father off to get the perfect ring made and waited impatiently at home for his return.

When the ring was finally ready four days later it was exactly as he had imagined. A large Sapphire stone sat nestled between two smaller diamonds all held in place by a snakelike clasp and decoration. The band on the ring was a pretty simple silver platinum allowing for the design to be enjoyed to its full extent. It was truly beautiful and almost immediately Ron wanted to propose and put it on Pansy's finger. The ring also had charms woven in too, Ron had done away with the older versions of the charms, the stipulation regarding regular sex, the infidelity clause and the likes but he had kept a few that he thought held some use to them. There were enchantments against rape, against abuse and death at the hand of anyone named Weasley. They were all dire enchantments but he felt better regarding Pansy's safety knowing they were there. There was also the stipulation that only they could take off each other's rings.

He set about planning his proposal right away and owled the florist to send her a large bouquet of red roses at work and another bouquet of pansies to their house before he started to cook. It took a lot of effort and most of the day to make a simple spaghetti dish since he couldn't stand nor move for very long but as soon as it was ready and the pansies were sat in a vase he put them on the dining table Pansy had bought for their dining room and set everything up before going to change into a suit. He had sent off to Madam Malkins and asked the witch to send him whatever dress was next on Pansy's list, he knew she had a long standing order with the seams-witch.

It came in a pretty box with a bow and matching shoes and Ron had Gringotts settle the bill before laying it on their bed and waiting for his fiancés arrival.

The second Pansy appeared in their floo grate Ron sent her up to change while he checked on the stasis charms and plated up their food, serving butterbeer and pumpkin juice alongside it. He had floo'd his mum to make him a tiramisu for their dessert knowing that no matter how many ingredients he had nor how much magic there was in the world no way he was going to be able to make a replica of the dessert they had eaten on their first date.

When Pansy entered the room she wore a beautiful pale blue gown that brought out the colour in her eyes. It was made of acromantula silk and was almost fluid to the touch. She hadn't done much with her hair except pull it from its updo and applied a new layer of rouge before coming down the stairs to see what awaited her.

Their night was blissful, Ron was every kind of perfect as they ate their way through the meal before dancing and going outside to sit on the swing and point out constellations. They talked and laughed their way through the evening before Ron, who had long since given Pansy his dinner jacket to wear, got down on the ground and pulled out the soft velvet box from his pants pocket.

"Pansy Parkinson, will you marry me?" He asked, his voice full of hope and fear simultaneously.

"Of course I will you bloody idiot" she said as she wiped her eyes.

oOoOoOo

They set about rearranging all the wedding plans after that. A huge affair in the Weasley gardens was just not going to do. They wanted small and quiet and somewhere that meant something to them. They wanted to get married in Galway and Finnigan's with just their friends and family in attendance. Ron got on to Seamus right away and his Irish friend was more than happy to have the pair marry in his pub. They roped their mothers into having everything else down sized and moved and before they knew it the wedding was set for the next week, three weeks earlier than the original.

Pansy wore the Sapphire gown as she bonded herself to Ron, they had fallen in love under the strangest of circumstances but they were in love and so they vowed to do things properly and that meant no divorcing. They had a proper magical wedding that consisted of a bonding circle just like their parents and friends had. Pansy chose Theo to be her witness and Ron chose Harry and together, with their small group of family and friends packed into Seamus and Dean's pub, they became one.

They apparated home after that with Ron insisting on carrying his new wife bridal style over the threshold despite his still healing wounds, she tried to put up a fight but before she knew it he had silenced her with a kiss and picked her up anyway and she was squealing and gripping his neck tightly to keep from falling.

He took her to their room where they made love for the first time.

Pansy helped Ron out of his clothes just as she did every other night though this night she fumbled more with nerves.

"Don't be nervous love, we've done this before remember." He smirked as his hand rested on her hip.

"That was different. Drunken sex and sober sex are two entirely different things." She said as she finished unbuttoning his shirt.

Ron left then to the bathroom adjourning their bedroom and drank an extra strength pain potion before returning.

"Turn around" he instructed as he moved Pansy's hair to the side and found the zip on her back before undoing it.

When the velvet material hit the floor she was left wearing nothing but white lingerie. He twirled her around so she was facing him and let his hands roam up her arms. "You look amazing" he said as he licked his lips.

Pansy pulled all of her strength together to muster her rare Gryffindor courage and pulled his shirt off before letting her hands wander across the still healing wounds. She still didn't know all the scars but vowed to herself to ask about each and every one as soon as she remembered.

Ron reached down and kissed his witch when he could see her contemplating the scars and the stories behind them, he put all of his passion and magical energy into the kiss and it took less than a second for her to return it in full force. They had kissed a lot over the past few weeks but they had all been loving kisses, tender kisses, goodnight kisses. Ron had been far too ill for these kinds of kisses.

When their lips met the fire they had ignited that first night flowed again with vengeance it was rougher, harder, more powerful than the last time and as their tongues battled for dominance so did their magic.

Pansy bit him when the fog got too much, the kiss was heady and hot and she couldn't help that her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer or that her hands were tugging at his hair.

Ron kept his one hand on Pansy's hip while the other moved slowly up her side as though counting her ribs. He moved it behind her back and unfastened her bra in one quick move before his thumb was stroking the underside of her breast.

"The bed" she panted as she pulled her lips away from his just slightly.

"The bed" Ron agreed before he was guiding her backwards and the backs of her knees hit the mattress.

Pansy jumped up the bed when she got there and crawled into the centre with Ron following her like a lion stalking its prey. She giggled furiously when he pounced on her playfully and had her pinned beneath him leaving a trail of wet kisses as he worked his way from that tender spot on the back of her ear he vaguely remembered from their last time together all the way down the column of her neck, past her collarbone and towards her exposed breasts.

Pansy squealed and squirmed beneath Ron's touch as he finally took a hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked while he paid the other just as much attention with his fingers as she arched into him.

He kept his ministrations up, switching sides as she became a writhing mess in the sheets before he stopped and leaned up to kiss her on the mouth again. He returned his focus again soon and his lips trailed through the valley of her breasts right down south until he came to her covered mound and she lifted her hips up off the bed to allow him to pull her knickers off.

He licked at her seam first, getting his first taste of her before he groaned at just how delightful she really was, better than he had imagined that was for sure. He lapped at her again and again ignoring her clit as long as possible as she arched off of the bed, her hands fisting in his hair as she unabashedly pulled him closer to her. When he finally let his tongue lash against her precious bundle of nerves she shook at the slightest touch and when he let his teeth lightly scrape across it the screams drove him wild. He needed to be inside of her. Now.

He kept his game going before adding two fingers and then three, sucking, nibbling and licking his way around her clit before she was coming apart under him and crying out his name.

Afterwards he let her come back down to earth, he watched her chest rise and fall as it started to slow down and she caught her breath again.

"Why do you have so many clothes on?" She asked when she could trust her voice enough to speak.

Ron looked down at trousers and shrugged.

"We need to rectify that" she said with a knowing smirk before moving across the bed and undoing his belt buckle. Soon he was free of all garments and as naked as Pansy and she was back in the centre of their bed, twirling a piece of hair around her finger almost nervously at what was to come.

Ron crawled up the bed and settled himself at the apex of her thighs. He let his length rub against her entrance and watched her intently before he entered her slowly and carefully.

He waited for her to get comfortable before moving, taking care of her not quite bump and the wounds on his chest.

Ron's movements were slow and deliberate as he made love to Pansy. He would push and pull, push and pull and she gave back with each thrust of her own and soon they were moving as one as their magic wove together around them, the bonding from their ceremony cementing with consummation. Ron's thrusts got harder and deeper as Pansy's moans grew louder and before he knew it they were both on the edge waiting for just one last push before they fell into the abyss of euphoric bliss.

oOoOoOo

Epilogue

The Auror team eventually tracked down and incarcerated the three remaining Death Eaters, including Rabastan Lestrange who had been responsible for Ron's attack. They had each been sentenced to life in Azkaban without the possibility of ever getting out again.

Ron and Pansy Weasley lived a long and happy life with more love than most people ever knew. They went on to have four more children after their first, naming them all after knights due to their parents' obsessions with chess.

The children were happy and healthy and often complained about their parents' blatant and obvious love even if they did swear bloody murder at one another every day.

Lavender Brown went on to become Lavender Shunpike before the poor idiot divorced her and took half of her galleons and their two kids. He put a petition on to the courts to have full custody and was granted it immediately after submitting damning evidence against the witch for neglect.


End file.
